


War Of Hearts

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love Confessions, M/M, Run Away Groom, crashing a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Dean Winchester is set to marry Lydia Branwell to return honour to the family name but his feelings seem to get in the way. Especially when Castiel crashes the wedding.





	War Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as I'm sure anyone who watches Shadowhunters knows, this fic is the scene from Shadowhunters where Magnus crashes Alec's wedding but with Destiel xD I used this as a way to get around my writer's block and actually write something. So to anyone who has seen Shadowhunters I hope this turned out like the scene and to anyone who hasn't I hope you enjoy this and I highly recommend you go check out the actual scene! Also, the lyrics at the beginning and end are from War Of Hearts which is the song that plays in the scene.

_I can't help but love you_

_Even though I try not to_

_I can't help but love you_

_I know that I'd die without you_

John and Mary made their way up aisle towards Dean, their arms linked as they walked. Dean swallowed hard afraid of the conversation ahead. Afraid that his expression would give away the doubt and nerves that were making him feel sick. After all, they were the reason he was here, standing in a church about to marry a woman he barely even knew all just to save the family name after they tarnished it. In the end, family was everything to Dean and this was the only way to fix things now.

"When you first proposed to Lydia I'll admit I was weary." Mary started as they came to a stop in front of Dean. "But now, you've made me so proud." She whispered running her hands over the front of Dean's white suit, smoothing out the small lines in the fabric.

Dean smiled at her a genuine smile but a quick one. Mary proudly beamed back at him her hand gently touching his cheek for a second before she turned to take her seat at the front of the church. Once Mary had sat down John moved forward silently shaking Dean's hand and offered a smile to Sam taking his own seat.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Sam asked.

Dean exhaled as he turned to face Sam fidgeting with the cuffs of his suit. This was the right thing to do, he knew it was. Lydia was an amazing woman. She was beautiful, smart, strong and one of the best Shadowhunters Dean knew. But no matter how many times Dean told himself that there was still a pit in his stomach like something was missing. Or someone.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Sam reached forward and pulled at the lapels of Deans suit straightening them once again. "Good."

"I'm glad you're here with me," Dean admitted. If he didn't have his brother at his side, he wouldn't be able to do this.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," Sam assured his hitting his shoulder.

They both turned around stepping up onto the altar, Sam stood behind Dean watching over his shoulder still close enough that Dean could tell he was there. Everyone else in the church started to take their seats filling up the room. The sea of faces staring back up at him started to make him even more nervous than before. He hadn't realised quite how many people had been invited until now. The whole institute was there, and more.

The echoing bang of Brother Jeremiah's staff hitting the alter floor made the chatter of the room fall into silence.

"Attention. The ceremony is about to commence." He announced.

Everyone turned to watch the archway at the back of the church as Charlie walked in, a small silver pillow with a stele and metal bracelet laying on top of it in hand. She was smiling brightly as she made her way up the aisle before taking her place opposite Sam. Dean knew it was fake. Charlie had disapproved of the wedding since Dean told her that he had proposed to Lydia. She had quickly snapped back with "It's your life to ruin." Dean hadn't listened to her, telling himself she was younger and just didn't understand but maybe she did. Maybe it was Dean that hadn't understood what he was doing. 

Next to enter was Lydia. Dean could feel his chest tighten when she walked around the corner. Dean might not have actually loved her but he had to admit that she looked stunning. Her blonde hair had been braided and hung down over her shoulder where her runes were still visible above the strapless dress. The corset of the dress was decorated with different silver and gold sequins and gems, the bouquet of red roses in her hand stood out even more in front of the white dress.

She smiled up at Dean before she started to walk forward. A wave of whispers spread across the room as she walked, everyone in awe of how beautiful she looked. Once she reached the alter Dean held his hand out for her and she gladly took it, he helped her up letting her take her place opposite him.

Dean noticed the sad look in Charlie's eyes as she held up the small pillow letting Lydia take the bracelet. Dean pulled his sleeve back allowing her to slip it on. Everything seemed so real now as the cold metal met his skin. He could still hear the words that had been spoken to him a few days before. "You'll be lonely all your life, and so will she. Neither of you deserve it. And I don't either." Was he making a mistake doing this? And more importantly, if he was, was it too late to run? No. He couldn't think like that. He shook away the thought and smiled back at Lydia before he turned to Sam who was holding a golden pillow that matched Charlies.

Dean picked up the necklace that lay next to the stele. Lydia had turned her back to Dean letting him place the necklace around her neck. She brought her hand up letting her fingers gently touch it. It matched her dress, a white base covered in tiny diamonds.

Lydia smiled at Charlie before turning back to face Dean. Charlie smiled back, but it was weak and faded quickly. She personally had nothing against Lydia, she had given her no reason to dislike her but Charlie hated standing by watching Dean throw his life away.

"It is time for Dean Winchester and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune." Jeremiah gestured to the large crystal that sat in the middle of the altar. It had a misty white light that radiated from it. "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born."

He touched his staff off the crystal making it glow even brighter, the rune appearing on it as the mist disappeared. Lydia took the stele off Charlie touching it against the crystal, a puff of mist following it as she pulled it away. Dean held his hand out to her his wrist exposed for the rune. Lydia gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist lowering the stele to his skin.

Just before it touched his skin the sound of the heavy doors at the back of the church opening made Lydia pull away. A wave of relief came over Dean. Everyone in the church exchanged confused looks as they turned to watch the arch waiting to see who would enter.

Cas rounded the corner his hand still tugging at his shirt. As soon as he saw Dean he froze, his hand falling to his side. Dean had been talking about the wedding for what had felt like forever to Cas but now, seeing him standing on the altar his hand in Lydia's with the stele so close to his skin everything suddenly felt so much more real. Cas' eyes met Dean's who was now staring right back at him. Dean could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. The room felt like it had gotten ten times hotter and Dean's collar felt like it was choking him.

"What's that Warlock doing here?" Mary hissed turning around in her seat. Her eyes quickly went to Dean a sudden realization hit her when she saw the way Dean was staring back, the breath he sucked in as he stood there frozen.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief, her face softened and her eyes lit up for the first time since she took her place on the altar.

"Charlie, did Dean invite Cas?" Sam whispered.

"I did." Charlie chuckled. "But I didn't think he'd show."

Lydia looked between Dean and Cas, it was like to them there was no one else in the room. Like as soon as Cas walked in, everything around them had melted away. Lydia knew, she always had. The way Dean had looked at Cas, how flustered he had gotten when she mentioned him coming to the institute, the "He's quite magical" he had let slip before trying to correct him. Part of her knew this would happen.

Mary harshly pushed herself out of her seat tearing her eyes away from Dean as she marched towards Cas.

"Castiel, leave this wedding now." She demanded.

"Mary, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to." Cas held up his hand quickly dismissing Mary as he walked past her.

Cas stayed silent coming to a stop in the middle of the aisle. He held eye contact with Dean who tried to swallow the lump that had now formed in his throat. He didn't have to say anything. Dean already knew everything he wanted to say. If it was going to happen it had to be Dean's choice, Cas knew he couldn't talk him out of it he had already tried he just had to wait.

"Are you gonna be okay buddy?" Sam asked.

Dean let out a shaky breath that had been trapped in his throat his eyes still on Cas. He couldn't get his mind to stop racing long enough to answer. Was he going to be okay? He didn't know how to answer that.

"Dean?" Lydia called warmly leaning forward to try to grab his attention.

Dean finally managed to pull his eyes away from Cas to turn and look at Lydia who was beaming up at him. 

"Hey." She giggled.

Dean tried to speak but the lump in his throat seemed to block the words, his breath came out heavy as he tried to clear his throat.

"I-I can't breath."

"I know. It's okay." Lydia assured him. The softness of her voice made Dean feel guilty. This wasn't just his wedding it was hers too.

"I can't do this," Dean said finally making up his mind. "I thought we were doing the right thing, but this isn't it."

"You don't have to explain."

"Lydia I'm sorry." He was genuinely sorry. He should have known from the beginning this wasn't what he wanted but now he had trailed Lydia along.

"Hey, you deserve to be happy." Lydia brought her hand up to cup his cheek running her thumb along his jaw. "Okay? I'll be fine."

Dean turned away from her, this time fully facing out towards the crowd that was watching his every move. His eyes flickered between the people in front of him, his family, his friends, everyone he cared about. He stood there silently for a moment, this was it, if he stepped down off the altar nothing would be the same again. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward walking down off the altar. This was what he wanted.

Mary once again moved forward quickly walking towards her son.

"Dean, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Enough." Dean turned his head towards her as he spoke but his eyes remained focused on Cas.

Cas still hadn't moved, letting Dean come to him. As soon as Dean was close enough he reached out grabbing Cas by the lapels of his black suit jacket. He pulled him close to his chest pressing his lips to Cas'. The adrenaline high of it made him feel almost drunk, his head was spinning and he felt like if he let go of Cas he would collapse. Dean melted into the warm kiss, letting himself lean forward into it. The feeling of Cas' soft lips made his heart race even more than before. Cas chased his lips when Dean pulled away from the kiss. Deans eyes travelled all over Cas' face taking in every single detail. He quickly pulled him back in again for another kiss when Cas' eyes met his.

Sam and Charlie exchange a look both letting out a laugh as a wave of happiness and pride washed over them. John was now standing next to Mary, both with a disapproving look as they watched what was happening in front of them.

"You never ceases to amaze me, Dean." Cas smiled once Dean finally let him go.

"What did I just do?" Dean gasped looking around the at the crowd in the church.

_I can't help but be wrong in the dark_

_'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_

_I can't help but want oceans to part_

_'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_


End file.
